


Plumage

by ProfessorFlowers



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wingfic, technically, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlowers/pseuds/ProfessorFlowers
Summary: Aziraphale unknowingly torments Crowley with one of his feathers. Crowley has some 'words' with him about it.A commission piece for Kazeetie!





	Plumage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazeetease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeetease/gifts).

It started with a strange tingling, several weeks after the Armageddidn't. 

A little shiver that ran up his spine and settled somewhere in the back of his neck.

Crowley had been relaxing in the office of his flat, sprawled across his golden throne and having a pleasant daydream involving Freddy Mercury. Now, however, all he could think about was the feeling of someone breathing down the back of neck. There was no one there, obviously, but it felt disconcertingly real and was making his skin crawl. He glanced around the room with suspicion and confusion as it developed into a nuzzling sensation, startling as invisible features nudged against various spots on his body, seemingly at random before they started to localise on his neck. His hand slammed down on the desk in front of him as he tried to shut out whatever force was doing this to him, to no avail.

“Ngk.”

But then, almost as quickly as it had arrived, it stopped. A sigh of relief (and maybe a tiny bit of disappointment, if he was being honest) fell from his lips as he lay back in the chair once more, deflating a bit. He searched his memories for a possible explanation and landed on a story he’d heard once before he fell.

For angels, your wings were essentially a representation of your true form. They’re the only part of you that manages to slip under the radar when you don a corporation, but that also means they’re very sensitive. Now usually that wouldn’t be a problem, but due to the nature of celestial forms a physical body come with certain complications. If you had part of the angel (or demon in this case), you could essentially influence them from afar, and judging by that little display just now...

Someone had one of Crowley’s feathers.

Frowning, he allowed his wings to unfurl as he stood. His last moult was years ago, and no one had plucked one (you tend to notice when that happens), so how..? He craned his neck, huffing in frustration as he marched to the mirror in the hallway to get a better look.

Oh. Yep, sure enough there was a gap, right at the meeting point where tertiaries became secondaries. No wonder he’d never noticed, it was hidden behind his back! He wracked his memory, trying to figure out at what point it could have been taken. Normally when Crowley moulted he did it in private, giving himself a few days to be sure he’d got through them all, and then miracled the excess feathers away. If you left them then you wouldn't grow a replacement, which is what had happened here.

“Who the fuck...”

Nothing came to him. There was no situation he could think of where his feathers would be in a position to be stolen! At least not in the last several hundred years, which left... ah.

O-Oh.

Did... did the angel really?

He shuddered, anxiously pulling his wings back into their invisible hiding spot. Well, he’d not abused it so far. Maybe he only had it as a way of ensuring he behaved? If Crowley stepped out of line it would be child’s play to control him with it, but the demon had always made a point to never truly delve into actual cruelty, so maybe he’d just never needed to?

But then, they’d quit their jobs a couple weeks ago too, so why would he still have it?

Think.

Think.

Think...

This was starting to make his head hurt. With a sigh he cracked his neck and decided a nap was in order. Brooding wasn’t helping and the angel clearly didn’t have malicious intent, so what was the harm in forgetting about it, at least for now?

Besides, he could always tease Aziraphale about it the next time he saw him as revenge.

—-

Or at least, that had been his plan. He was rather unceremoniously awoken from his sleep that evening, at around eleven pm, by the return of the nuzzling feeling.

“Really Angel? Again?” He sighed, rolling over as he tried to ignore it. It became very difficult when the intensity began to amp up and he shuddered, a small gasp escaping him when the pressure suddenly started working its way to more sensitive areas.

“What is that idiot do-... Ngk!” He jolted into an upright position when the pressure found its way to his groin, caressing and stroking along the semi that had begun to form.

“F-Fuck, what...” The other detail the demon Crowley had almost forgotten when it came to feathers was the effect of intent. If the wielder had harm in mind, the touches would burn and sting, and even friendly, curious touches should have been a gentle hug all around him.

But this was...

“Mnnah...” He squirmed, trying to escape the sensation, but there was no where to get away to. With a great amount of effort he reached for his mobile on the bedside table and dialed. No response. He tried again. The same.

“Pick up, you idiot..! Ah...” One more try and the feelings started to finally ebb and a flustered voice addressed him.

“Crowley? Is that you?” He sighed loudly in relief as his wits returned.

“Yeah, I... uh...” What was he supposed to say? Hey Aziraphale, you don't just so happen to be jacking me off from the other side of Soho? No? “Just... had a nightmare?”

“Oh, my dear... was it the one about... you know.” It wasn’t uncommon for Crowley to call him about bad dreams, and ones about his fall were the most frequent culprits, so it wasn’t a shock that the lie had worked.

“No no, nothing like that I just... I needed a familiar voice I guess. Sorry to bother you Angel.” He hung up before Aziraphale could respond and fell back onto the mattress, then looked down at his underwear.

“And what do you want?” His erection was still standing proudly, making a tent in his pants as if nothing was wrong.

Absentmindedly, he began to palm through his underwear, sighing. If he was going to be given a giant boner then he was going to take advantage of it. Plus it was nice, the slight tingle of the assault from before lingering. It didn’t take long for him to give in and start a steady rhythm, discarding his pants entirely and leaving him in nothing but his shirt.

His breathing quickly turned to panting as the slick slide of his palm made obscene noises across his dick, bringing him almost to the edge, and he was about to slow down to savour it when the accursed angel started playing with his feather again.

“Oh for-! H-Haahh!” He whimpered when it wasted no time zeroing in on his glans, an exquisite press of what could be a thumb on the end. “Fuck fuck... Wah!” 

He’d just started getting into it when he felt stimulation inside, his hands flying to the sheets of his bed to white-knuckle grip them. The advantage (or disadvantage, Crowley mused) to being on the receiving end of this was it could bypass his entrance entirely, meeting no resistance, and he whined as it ground into him mercilessly. It was a strange experience, feeling himself hurtle towards climax without so much as lifting a finger.

“O-Ooohh fuck..! “ Almost..!

Then it stopped.

“Wh-Why...” He blinked the moisture from his eyes as his brain attempted to reboot and make sense of why it wasn’t getting the lovely feeling anymore. Then he realised.

Aziraphale must have no idea he was doing this to him and finished his feather petting session. He growled in frustration, his mind clouded by arousal, and snapped his fingers, determined to make him take responsibility.

In one quick flash he landed with an oof on top of the principality, who was... staring up at him in horror, his knees quickly pulling together. Crowley briefly glanced around the room and his jaw dropped when he was finally able to make sense of what he was seeing.

Aziraphale’s face was aflame as he tried to sputter out excuses for his current state of undress, his thighs hiding his bare dick (and, luckily for Crowley, exposing his soft arse), a small pile of used tissue on the floor by the bed. But most interestingly, in his clutched hands, was an inky black tertiary. Crowley’s.

A mischievous grin slowly started to spread across his face. “You’ve been wanking!”

“I can explain!” The angel wailed.

“You’d better! I’ve been trying to work out all night who on earth has been voodooing my dick within an inch of its life!” Aziraphale’s gaze lowered, brows furrowed.

“Voodooing your... ah...” A blush settled on his face when he realized the state he’d arrived in.

“Y-Yeah, well, you better do something about it.” It was clear he was still confused, but the quick flash of pink as Aziraphale licked his lips showed he certainly wasn’t opposed. He self consciously started running his finger up and down the feather in his hands and Crowley whimpered, all that stimulation from before rushing back in.

“Wha... That was me?" He seemed to be catching on, glancing down at the plume in his clutches as he purposefully dragged his finger up the length of it before his eyes flicked back to gauge Crowley's reaction. 

The change of intent from innocent obliviousness to purposeful strokes made him keen. Once again that sweet pressure worked at him both inside and out, and he whined as his arms gave out, finding himself curled up in front of the angel as if in worship.

“F-Fuh...” He couldn’t even form words anymore as that bastard streak started to show its face. The spine tingling strokes changed as Aziraphale started to lick along it, and there was no hope for him as it surrounded him in a wet heat. Like before he hurtled towards that peak, powerless to do anything about it. 

He gasped and his eyes prickled with tears as he came, making a mess of Aziraphale’s sheets in the process. Shudders wracked his body, the relief washing over him and a thin sheen of sweat clung to his skin. 

“O-Oh my...” Once he was able to move again he glanced up. 

Well now, that was a sight. 

The angel was staring at him with glossy eyes and a cute dusting of pink which reached his lips, shimmering slightly from the left over moisture of his assault. Lower down, he’d taken himself in hand at some point and was slowly bringing himself back to full mast with shaky breaths.

"Do this often do you?" He teased, his breathing finally starting to settle. Aziraphale's blush deepened and he took his hand away guiltily. The demon smiled, more fondly this time, as he crawled forward to sit beside him where he was resting against the headboard. His legs hooked into his intimately and he wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other slipped down to grasp him. Aziraphale jolted in surprise and a squeak escaped his throat as long delicate fingers started to stroke him, slow but firm. "Don't stop on my account, Angel..."

"H-Ha... Crowley..." He whined, arching up into his hold. It occurred to him that he must have come once already, especially if the tissues on the floor were any indication, so he took his time so as not to over-sensitise him. 

"Well? You have some explaining to do, Angel. How did this-" He gently plucked the feather from his shaking hands. "-end up with you?" Aziraphale gulped, unable to drag his eyes away from the sight of Crowley's ministrations. 

"I... It was... a long time ago..." His voice was quiet and breathy, and his head lolled to the side to rest on Crowley's shoulder. It was rather endearing. "B-Back when you stayed... at mine after that play..." 

He considered this, running his memories back like a movie as he tried to place when he meant. Hold on...

"Shakespeare?! That was back in the 16th century, Angel! You kept it this whole time?" He was floored and also flattered, speeding up his hand and making the angel whimper as he bucked up into his hand at the sudden pleasure. 

"Fwah..! Y-You..! You were... sleeping at my h-house...! A-Aah!" He tried to continue his explanation, but Crowley didn't need to hear it. He remembered, tugging hard in his lust and shutting Aziraphale right up as his words transformed into moans and whines. 

It was back when they'd first started truly adhering to the arrangement, and Crowley, for the first time, had fallen asleep in Aziraphale's presence. It was a show of great trust, considering their history and positions. It was also two days before he'd gone into moult, but now it was clear it had started earlier than he'd originally assumed. He must have dropped a feather in the shop and not realised it, leaving it at the angel's mercy. 

Well, he was at HIS mercy now, shuddering and clinging to him desperately as his eyes welled with the barrage of stimulation. He smirked.

"Hmm... How about I return the favour~" He mused, slipping a hand behind him. It barely took a minor miracle to dip into the in-between space of here and the celestial plane, and he found what he was looking for immediately. Gripping firmly on it and doubling down on the hand-job he was giving Aziraphale to distract him, he quickly tugged and pulled it free, making him yelp in shock. 

"C-Crowley!" He whined in protest, and frowned when that lovely hand was taken back. Then he paled when he saw what he was holding. "Th-that..." 

"Don't worry, I'll give it back to you after. You know what they say, bigger is always better~" He smirked, running a finger gently along the length of the primary in his hand. The angel shuddered, his eyes widening. His gaze returned to stare down at his erection in disbelief as Crowley started to gently run his lips up and down the plume, making his cock twitch. 

"What... how..."

"I'll explain the specifics to you later, but this..." He mouthed along it this time, eliciting more gasping moans from him. "Is what you were doing to me all day." He kept his motions gentle, intending to tease rather than bring him the whole way there. What good was revenge if he didn't get to torment him at least a little? 

"P-Please, darling, I... O-Oooh ffffuck..." He looked well and truly wanton like this, legs spread and hands clinging to the headboard behind him as his chest heaved. His swearing stirred something in Crowley.

"Please what, Angel? You want me to touch you?" He leaned closer to him, still playing with the soft down between his fingers. Aziraphale nodded furiously, his breath catching as a particularly good wave seemed to wash over him. "I'm going to have to take some... convincing. You were rather mean with your little trick earli-"

Before he could finish his sentence Aziraphale had wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a desperate kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth feverishly. Crowley moaned, climbing into his lap for a better angle as they twined their tongues together. The angel's hips bucked up to meet him, grinding their cocks together in a sweet rush of friction that had Crowley just as hard again in mere moments. The sloppy kissing was divine, he couldn't get enough of him as he pressed his whole body down to try and increase the skin contact between them. Aziraphale let out a shaky breath as he shifted slightly to wedge his cock between Crowley's cheeks, making him jump and break the kiss as the angel's hands groped to hold his bum tightly around his shaft. 

They'd... never gone this far before. Sure, they'd kissed once or twice, but it was always under a social pretense, never because they wanted to. This was a choice. However, the longer he spent mulling it over and allowed Aziraphale to keep up his grinding, the better an idea it seemed. The slick slide across his entrance whenever the head was low enough to catch it was... something else. 

With a determined huff he raised his hand and snapped, wincing at the strange sensation of his body prepping itself all in one go. The angel seemed to catch on as his eyes widened, then he firmly pulled Crowley's body up so that he could get a good angle.

He gasped and then sighed as the head penetrated him, allowing his companion to slowly lower him back down onto it, easily sliding the whole length up and into him. It was larger than he'd anticipated, and it took him a moment to adjust to the stretch, his walls clenching down around it in arousal. 

"F-Fuck..." He mumbled, burying his head into a broad shoulder. When he was satisfied that Crowley had adjusted, Aziraphale gently started to rock his hips up, not really pulling out, but just grinding into him to help him relax into the feeling. It pulled a small whimper from him, and gradually he started to thrust up in earnest.

"Oh my dear... you feel lovely... mn..." Embarrassed by the compliment, he stole the angel's lips in another kiss to silence him, whimpering against them when he resorted to thrusting up harder instead. It made focusing difficult and eventually he gave in entirely, relinquishing control of the pace to Aziraphale, who seemed more than happy to oblige. With a 'hup' he turned them over so that he was on top, grabbing both of Crowley's legs to hook them over his shoulders, before really upping the pace and pounding into him without mercy. 

"H-Hah! Fuck!!! A-Aziraphale!" With the new angle it was easy for the angel to bend his waist up to nail the right spot, hitting it the majority of the time now, and Crowley melted into it with desperate wails. His hands scrabbled to find purchase on the strong torso above him, before settling with a death grip on his firm upper arms. Suddenly there was the return of the strange tingle, and he managed to crack his eyes open just enough to see a hand entwine with his own, Aziraphale bringing it up to his lips to kiss. Between them, poking through the gaps where their fingers met, was Crowley's feather from before. 

"If I'd known this... did this to you earlier, I would have done it sooner..!" He groaned, breathing across the soft bristles of the plume and making Crowley cry out at the burst of sensation. Everywhere felt hot and wet and it was driving him insane, and when he started to drag his tongue against it his brain short circuited. 

"Aaah... A-Aaahh!!!" He whimpered loudly, tears starting to stream down his face with the overwhelming stimulation. When Aziraphale brought his hand down to start stroking his cock it quickly became too much and he screamed, violent shudders coursing through his body as he came for the second time that day, painting white across his chest. The angel's climax followed shortly after, thrusting once, twice, then finally hilting himself as he gasped and shook with the force of it. 

They both lay together for a moment, twitching occasionally as their respective orgasms quieted and finally faded.

"That was... oh my..." Aziraphale sighed happily, gently pulling out and miracling away the mess. Crowley whined childishly as the empty feeling but was quickly pleased again when his angel snuggled up under his chin. "...I'm sorry."

He glanced down at the principality. "What for?" 

"Using your feather like that. Without your permission." Crowley huffed and considered it for a minute, before a shy smile crept across his face at the thought that crossed his mind.

"Sit up, I have an idea." Aziraphale did as he was told, kneeling before him with a questioning look. Crowley's wings manifested, stunning with their dark iridescent plumage, and he brought one around to inspect the flight feathers. 

"What are you...!" The angel gasped when his friend grabbed the first feather in the line, the same one he'd plucked from Aziraphale earlier, and tugged hard. It came free easily, but still hurt like a bastard. 

"Come here, get yours out." After a moment of hesitation he did as he was told. Crowley grasped at the wing he'd pulled from earlier, humming as he worked, and Aziraphale's eyes widened when he realised what he was doing. It didn't take long for him to finish, before doing the same with own wing with the feather he'd taken earlier.

By the time he was done, they were both wearing each other's respective primary, a flash of white in a dark expanse and an inky blot on pristine white. Crowley grinned, pleased with his work. Like this, the feathers would heal into the wings they were now nestled in, but still behave as the original owners plume. It was exceedingly intimate, and Aziraphale blushed furiously. 

"Well? What do you think? I think it suits me." 

"You look lovely in everything you wear, my dear." He said truthfully, testing the feather in his own wing out with a couple of quick flaps before tucking them back away, pleased when the plume went with them. With that, silence descended between the two of them as they stared at each other. 

"...I guess we have a lot to talk about, hm?" Crowley nodded his agreement, red tinting his cheeks fetchingly.

"I guess we do."


End file.
